Don't Forget
by Ratchet's Apprentice 88
Summary: A head injury from a fight with a fearling leaves Bunnymund forgetting his time as a guardian as well as the battles against Pitch. While recovering from other injuries he acquired during the fight, Bunny will have to lean on the Spirit of Spring, both physically and emotionally, as she nurses him back to health and tries to help him restore his memories. Post movie. BunnyXOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Rise of The Guardians fanfic. Hope you all like it. :-)**

* * *

Minor Editing: Content Correction

Sorry about the Tramsformers Fanfic for Chapter one for a while. Wrong click of he mouse. OOPS!

* * *

Deep in the forest, there was a cozy cottage with a beautiful garden. Inside the garden was large variety of flowers, vegetables, and herbs. Also inside the garden was a five foot eight Pooka named Jeanette Natura, who also happened to be the spirit of Spring. Jeanette was caring for the plants, using her powers to help them grow strong and beautiful. She had light brown fur and her eyes were a mesmerizing Duke blue. Swarming around her and helping her in the garden were her helpers/companions, hundreds of birds of different species. They helped her with spring like the elves would help Santa. She was glad to have them; bringing Spring to the world, Easter had just past and she had finished bringing Spring to the world so she had a bit of down time. Her ears perked up and she turned her head in the direction in which she heard the snapping of twigs in the far distance. "_Oh well, it's probably just an animal and besides, it far enough away," _Jeanette thought to herself as she entered her home, but she was careful to keep her cross bow within reach. She adjusted the heat on her carrot soup on the stove top, allowing it to simmer, and she went to her living room to continue mending the curtains that had been shredded when she was housing a sick cat. She began humming as she worked, which made the plants lean towards her, and she continued sewing, completely oblivious to the source of snapping twigs she had heard earlier, a battle taking place not a mile away from her home.

"Is that the best you can do, mate?! You neva' should've raced a bunny!" Bunny yelled to the fearling that was chasing him through the trees. Immediately the creature speed up closer to Bunny and sunk its teeth into Bunny's leg. The Pooka yelled in pain but refused to stop running and the fearling released his leg, revealing deep, bleeding, bite marks. Taking advantage of the injury, it managed to get between Bunny and the tree. At the first chance it got, the fearling rammed the already wounded Bunny off the branch they were running on. Bunny fell to ground and he landed on a rather large tree root that was protruding from the ground. As he hit the ground, he heard the sickening cracks of his ribs breaking and he howled in pain. Still, Bunny raised his broken body off the ground and took a weak stance. No sooner had he gotten up, the fearling jumped down from the branch and landed in front of him. Deciding that it was all or nothing at this point, Bunny said "Here mate, hold these for me!" And with that, he threw all of the egg grenades he had with him at the creature. The explosion was so large, it not only killed the fearling, it also sent Bunny flying backward, smashing his head into a tree, rendering him unconscious. So there he lay with a mangled leg, bleeding head, and broken ribs, out cold on the forest floor.

* * *

**Hope that you all liked it! Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

Jeanette ran through the forest, cross bow in hand in case she needed it. She had heard the explosion and went to go see what was happening. However, when she got to the explosion site, she gasped and stared at the wounded Bunny on the ground, bleeding profoundly. What surprised her the most was that it was a Pooka, like her. She could tell it was male because of its bluish grey fur, which only the males had. She ran over to him and assessed his injuries. There was a lot of bruising on his chest, "_Broken ribs"_ she thought, and then continued on. She saw his leg quickly realized that it was becoming infected. "_Probably from all of the dirt"_ she thought to herself. Finally she saw the blood on his head as well as on the tree he hit. "_Poor thing, must be in so much pain. Don't worry, I'll care for you."_ She said to him. She controlled the vines and had them lift Bunny off the ground and bring him with her back to the cottage. "_Another Pooka, I thought that I was the last. What luck that I found another one and an attractive one at that."_ she thought. "Wait, did I just think that! No, you're the Spirit of Spring and the Guardian of Healing and New Beginnings. The children are depending on you to help them and the world is depending on you for spring. You don't have time for romance, besides, you don't even know him. " she said to herself quietly.

* * *

By the time they got back to the house, Bunny's wound had worsened. It was now dirty and oozing clear fluid as well as blood. She had the plants bring him into the guest room where they set him on the bed. She was about to clean his leg when he went into a fit of hacking coughs. After the coughing had subsided, she placed her hand on his arm in a comforting manner, only to feel that it was hot to the touch. She put two and two together and realized that the infection was making him sick. Realizing this, she worked faster, she bandaged his ribs as quickly and as gently as she could (making sure that she removed the boomerangs that were secured to his back), cleaned his head wound and bandaged that as well, and then came the tricky part: his leg. It was now looking even worse than before. She tried to clean it and apply the medicine as quickly and as painlessly as possible but she still received an unconscious groan of pain as she did so. She had the plants get her a bucket of water and some rags as she bandaged Bunny's mangled, but know clean, leg. When the water and rags arrived she placed a blanket on Bunny and wet rag on his forehead. She left the room but only after she told some birds to watch over him and warn her if there was something wrong. The world was in spring, Bunny was still unconscious, and everything was taken care of, for now.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third times a charm! Here chapter three, hope you like it. :-)**

* * *

Two days from when she found him, bloody and wounded on the forest floor, Jeanette was in her garden and was beginning to worry. Bunny hadn't woken at all except for when she had made him drink a bit of water, but even then, he wasn't truly awake. In the garden, she was looking for a flower that when ground into powder, possessed healing properties use for both internal and external wounds. She knew that she grew it, a lot of it in fact, in case of times like these where she needed it to heal people or the animals. "Ah! Found it! Now to grind it." She said, picking one of the delicate pink flowers and continuing down the walkway towards the house. As soon as she walked through the front door, she was greeted by an excited Blackpoll Warbler chirping and flying around her face. She gave a small laugh and said "What is it little friend?"

"It's about the guest" it chirped to her. Since she was the spirit of spring, she understood and could talk to the plants and animals.

"Is he awake?" she asked.

"No, but we think we know who he is. Come on, I'll show you" it said, flying towards the guest room. She placed the flower on the counter top and followed the bird. Once in the room, the bird landed on the boomerang that Bunny had on him before she removed it to wrap his ribs. Jeanette picked up the weapon off the bedside table and examined it, only to find engraving on it. She looked more closely at it and saw that it said _Property of E. Bunnymund_. "After we saw that, some of us went back to the explosion site and look what we found." the bird said, dropping something on the table. She picked it up as well and saw that it appeared to be pieces of eggshells, all painted vibrant colors.

"Eggshells?" she asked the bird, getting a not in response. "Wait, wait, wait, explosion…, eggs…, bunny…. Easter Bunny?" she asked the bird. It nodded again. "My goodness, we must contact the other Guardians once he wakes. she said.

* * *

**OMG, short chapter! Sorry but quality not quantity? Reviews are appriciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know that I should be updating my other stories but I have writers block and it sucks! Anyway, here chapter number four! :-)**

* * *

Another day had passed and still Bunny was not awake. "The Easter Bunny," Jeanette mused to herself while having tea in her garden. She spent most of her time there. It was so peaceful and she was surrounded by plants. "I can't believe it. I've heard of the guardians and how the defeated the Boogieman, who hasn't, but I expected the Easter Bunny to be smaller and more like a regular rabbit, like the little ones scampering about in the woods, not a Pooka." she said. She didn't notice the humming bird flying toward her until it collided with the back of her head. "Oh my goodness! Are you alright little one?" she asked the bird.

"Mistress! Mistress!" it said quickly.

"Slow down sweetie, slow down! Now what's the matter?" she asked it.

"The Easter Bunny! He's awake! He's awake!" the bird chirped.

"He is? Thank you little one." she told it. And with that, she ran towards the house.

_**Bunny's POV  
**_ I woke up in a room filled with vines and colorful flowers. "_Am I dead?"_ I thought. I was sure I was dead until I tried to sit up. As soon as I moved, it hit me like a truck, pain. Everywhere especially my ribs and my leg. I had a huge headache and I felt dizzy. "_Nope, that hurt too much to be dead."_ I thought. Then a question crossed my mind: "_Why am I not dead?"_ I should be, can't remember why, but I feel that I should. Before I could think about it anymore, someone entered the room. I didn't see who because I couldn't sit up.

"You are awake! How are you feeling?" the voice asked. It was feminine, defiantly a woman's voice, and it was also very gently, kind and warm. An overall pretty voice.

"I'm not dead." I said.

"No, you're not." she said.

"I'm not dead. Why aren't I dead?!" I asked.

"No, you're not dead, why, do you want to be?" she asked me. She sounded almost horrified.

"No, I don't want to be. I can't remember why but I know I should be bloody dead! Why aren't I?!" I questioned. I heard the woman walk over and lean over me so I could see her face and was I surprised to see not only a bunny, but another Pooka. "You're a-, but the rest were all-, I thought that I was-".

"the last one?" she finished for me.

I nodded.

"Yeah, so did I" she said, now smiling.

"You're not dead because I found you unconscious on the ground, brought you back here, and have been caring for you ever since." she told me.

"And how long would that be?"I asked.

"Not too long. About three days." She told me.

"Where are we exactly?"I inquired.

"In my home, about a mile out from where I found you." She said.

"Alright, just one more question, who are you?"I asked her.

"Oh! Of course! I'm Jeanette Natura*, the Spirit of Spring." she said.

"Names E. Aster Bunnymund, mate. But most call me Bunny or Aster. I'm the Easter Bunny." I said.

"Oh I know who you are, your name is on your boomerang and there were egg grenades, or what was left of them I should say. I've heard about you fighting with the other guardians against Pitch and I must say it was amazing how you, North, Tooth, Sandy, and Jack defeated the nightmares." she told me.

Alright, now I'm confused. "What are you talking about?" I asked her. "Who's Pitch and who are the others? What fight?" She just looked at me with a mortified expression on her face. "What?" I asked.

_**Jeanette's POV  
**_ At first, I thought he was joking but he sounded so serious. Then it dawned upon me, when his head hit the tree, it caused him to forget everything he knew about the guardians or Pitch. All I could think was "Oh no, what do I tell the guardians?" I excused myself from the room and set off to write a letter to the guardians explaining that Bunnymund was alright except he had amnesia and didn't remember them, and also how it might not be a good idea to bring him to the Pole until he recovered a bit more, not wanting to overwhelm him with bunch of people who he couldn't remember. I wrote the letter as quickly as I could, placed it in an envelope, tied the envelope to a carrier pigeon and sent it to the Tooth Palace. I would have sent it to the North Pole but I didn't want to freeze the poor bird.

* * *

**Oh no! Bunny lost his memory! But don't worry things will get better! WOW, four chapters in one night, I am on fire! Not literally! ;-) Reviews are love people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all like this chapter. And here it is! :-)**

* * *

Tooth had gotten the letter and as soon as she had read it she flew to the North Pole and told North summon the rest of the Guardians. When Sandman and Jack arrived North read the letter out loud.

_Dear Guardians,_

_ I regret to inform you that I found your colleague the Easter Bunny unconscious and wounded in a forest not too far from my home. His injuries have been treated and I expect that he will make a full recovery. Unfortunately he has sustained one injury that I cannot heal. It appears that he does not remember any of you or your battles with Pitch Black. I would bring him to the pole but I fear that if he is surrounded by those who he does not remember, it will only frighten him. I will house Bunnymund until he has regained his memory or is stable enough to go to the pole. Please do not fret about your friend's well being. I guarantee I will care for him and he will be fine. However, if you would like to speak to me you can come to my cottage. I know North has snow globes that can take you here. I understand that it must be hard to be in this situation and I want you all to know that I will try to help in any ways I can. _

_ Sincerely,  
Jeanette Natura, The Spirit of Spring_

"святые рождественские печенья"* North said. "So that is what happened to Bunny. Well, I better call off search party." He said calmly. "How are you so calm? Bunny doesn't remember us! Aren't you even a little concerned?" Tooth yelled at him in exasperation.

"Of course I am concerned but there is nothing I can do about memory and I have met Spirit of Spring. Very nice lady, we can trust her." North replied, walking to the Yeti meeting hall.

* * *

In the hall, Phil was going down a long line of Yetis that he had taken all night to find and recruit. "Gahlabfnashecla bfnalf nifd hardrftr. Nihtredthjl fgalshlat dshdgle." Phil grunted to his troops. As Phil was about to set out on his search, North walked into the room and said "Ah, Phil, we know where Bunny is. Please call off search party." "Bshglufltle!" Phil exclaimed, and then he banged his head into the nearest wall over and over again. The planning, the recruiting, all his hard work for nothing. Just like always. He paints the toys blue, North wants them red. He paints the eggs red, Bunny wanted them blue. Would the poor Yeti ever get a break? "What if he never gets his memory back? What if he never remembers us?" Tooth asked North, drawing his attention away from the Yetis. "He will" North said. "How do you know?" Tooth asked him. "Because I feel it… In my belly." He told her.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm a Guardian, mate? What's a Guardian?"Bunny asked Jeanette.  
"A Guardian is a being that protects the children of the world. You are one of them. Along with Jack Frost, Nicholas St. North, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman. Pease, you have to believe me." Jeanette exclaimed pleadingly.

"I… do believe you… But what do I do now?"Bunny questioned her.

She said nothing for she had no answer.

* * *

* North says "Holy Christmas Cookies"

* * *

**It's a short chapter, I know, I'm sorry, but hope you guys liked it. Please Review!**


End file.
